Ghost Hunters: Naraku no Hana
by skullyfox10795
Summary: Some of the most frightening and violent cases Jason, Grant and the rest of the team have never had the displeasure of doing. Story includes comedy, horror, suspense, and the family side of TAPS... and a hint of Jason and Grants' wives; MAYBE xD
1. Prologue: Ghosts in the Attic part 1

Prologue

We stand in awe before that which we cannot see.

And we live beyond that which cannot be explained.

"Stupid breakers; they're always shutting down." Gabriella Adams complained as she pulled her sweated sleeves over her arms and walked up the attic stairs. It was amazingly cold up in the attic.

We human beings always tend to claim for their to be something there that isn't.

Those something's are called ghosts.

She opened up the attic door which was almost impossible; it's been shut for so long the hinges were practically falling off due to rust.

What are ghosts?

Some people say they are the figures of the dearly departed.

Other say they are invisible monsters.

She flicked on the light switch on the wall; nothing happened. "Oh great, so THIS is what we get for ignoring you." Gabrielle scolded to herself, "you" as in the attic. Trying her best to see where to was going, and ignoring the spider webs everywhere, Gabriella made her way to the power box which contained the useless, old breakers that powered the electronics in the house.

How do you know when a house is haunted?

She opened up the power box; dust flew everywhere. She coughed and sneezed a little. Once she fanned away the dust She flicked on the breaker that had shut down. The sound of her TV turning back on was convincing enough for her that it had worked.

_Creek! Creek!_

Her eyes went wide when she had heard foot steps coming up the stairs. Gabrielle immediately shut the power box and spun around; her heart racing. No one was there to surprise.

_Creek! Creek! Creek! Creek!_

Feeling afraid, Gabriella felt for some sort of object to use as a weapon in defense. Someone was in her house, but who? Her kids were at school, her husband had died 8 years ago, and the only pet she had in the house was her youngest sons' 3 goldfish.

"Who ever you are," Gabriella warned, "I have a hammer and I'm not afraid to use it!" Gabriella knew it perfectly. She was bluffing. She didn't know how to defend herself with a hammer. The only reason she had tools anywhere in her house was because they were her husbands and she didn't' have the heart to get rid of the only thing she had left of him.

_Creek! Creek!_

The frightened Gabriella finally to the front of the stairs. No one was on the stairs. This got her even more riled up. Where were the foot steps coming from? Was someone downstairs?

_Creek! Creek!_

The footsteps were much closer now. As if they were right behind her. Gabriella turned around slightly. No one was there. However, the hammer was yanked right out of her hand and she felt pressure on her back that sent her falling down the stairs and crashing into the walls below. Her screaming echoed practically through the whole house.

What got Gabriella back on her feet and rushing toward the phone was the hammer flying at her. Luckily she got out of the way before it made a direct hit with her head causing a bloody mess.

She dashed toward the phone and began to dial. "Pick up! Pick up! Pick up! Oh god, please pick up!" she cried.

"_Hello, this is TAPS." _said a voice on the other side of the phone.

"Thank god," Gabriella sighed in relief.

You call in professionals.

**Authors note:/ YAY! Ghost Hunters fan fiction! There aren't that many around here [shrugs]. Maybe this story will change that. Anyway, I'm fully aware the first few sentences in this "chapter" sounded like what Rukia said in the first episode of BLEACH in the English dub version. But I liked her little statement! It sounded cool! Anyway, I don't own Ghost Hunters, nor TAPS. They belong to Jason Hawes and Grant Wilson. And I don't own BLEACH either. Tite Kubo does. All rights go to them!  
**


	2. Ghosts in the Attic part 2

Chapter 1: Ghost in the Attic Part 2

**Warwick, Rhode Island **

**3:28 p.m.**

**T.A.P.S. headquarters**

"Hey, guys." A happy Kris greeted. Jason and Grant took a seat as usual, eager to hear the case Kris had got. "So what's up?" Jason asked, crossing his arms. Kris handed Jason and Grant each a copy of the case profile. The two examined carefully, despite the fact that Kris normally explains it.

"Apparently a woman named Gabriella Adams up in Dover, Massachusetts is having some haunting problems. She reported that her first encounter with her so called haunting was when she was pushed down the her attic stairway and that it hasn't stopped since then." Kris explained. Grant had a sympathetic look on his face.

"What else has happened?" Jason asked. Kris looked a little hesitant to explain what else Gabriella had to say about her haunting. "Well she also said that all of the food in her cabinets and refrigerator were suddenly rotten. She had called again just an hour ago saying that youngest daughter had her toys thrown at her; one hitting her in the head. And the last thing she had said was that her computer crashed on her and it began to spark at her." she explained.

Concerned looks on their faces, Grant and Jason slowly turned toward each other; then back at Kris. "Where's this place again?" Grant asked. Kris looked at the paper again real quick. "Uh…Dover, Massachusetts." she said. Jason and Grant looked at each other. Jason shrugged then he and Grant looked back at Kris. "Looks like we're going to Dover." Jason finally stated.

Smiling, Kris shook the boys' hands and watch them leave. After she was sure they were gone, her smile turned back into a frown. Her face looked a little paranoid. _Should I have told them Gabriella was chased down her hallway with a pair of scissors…?_ she thought.

~*~

**Dover, Massachusetts**

**6:32 p.m.**

**Adams house**

Gabriella Adams paced back and forth in front yard. The air was warm and the breeze was calm and cool. The bandages wrapped around her arms were noticeable, and she had a few cuts on her face that looked like they had just healed. Sweat beaded down her face from her forehead. Was she wrong to bring T.A.P.S. in to investigate her haunted home? There was a violent ghost in her house! What if something were to happen to them? Gabriella tried not to think about it. The sound of cars honking was her stress removal.

She stopped her pacing and watched the two men step out of the black van and another man out of the other van. "You must be from T.A.P.S." Gabriella said with relief. Jason nodded his hand. "I'm Jason Hawes. This is Grant Wilson and Steve Gonsalves." he introduced. Gabriella shook all of their hands and led them inside her somewhat large home.

"I'm really relieved you came out here. I haven't been able to get any peace in this house ever since I was so rudely pushed down my own stair well." Gabriella said, leading the three men into her living room. Grant made quick notice of the small blood stains on Gabriella's carpet, hoping it was just something simple like punch or ketchup.

"From what we heard you've been having some…violent…issues down here." Jason clarified. Gabriella nodded, wiping away some sweat from her forehead. It didn't take her very long to notice Grant was staring at her bloody carpet. "Oh that?" she asked, looking up at him. Grant snapped out of the trance the bloody carpet had on him. "How did that happen?" Steve asked.

Hesitating, Gabriella sighed heavily and began to explain. "You all should already know my nightmare began when I was pushed down my attic stairs. Well it didn't stop there. A few hours after I had called you for the first time I took a shower to calm my nerves. When I got out I noticed my scissors floating by themselves. They tried to stab me so I ran out the door into my living room. That didn't stop them from striking me." she explained, pointing at her bandages on her right arm.

"Then the scratches?" Jason asked, pointing at Gabriella's face. Gabriella put a hand on one of the dried cuts on her cheek. "These came from the sparks my computer suddenly started to spit at me." she stated simply. Grant crossed his arms. "Where else have these incidents been happening, other than your living room and bathroom I mean?" he asked.

As brave as she get herself to be, Gabriella led the boys up into her attic. "This is where it happened. I had to turn the breakers back on when I heard someone coming up the stairs; but I was the only one home at the time." she explained. Jason noticed a flew blood splatters on the stairs. "I see…" he mumbled. Grant looked at Steve. "You getting this?" he asked. Steve nodded, not being able to say anything with so many spider webs around. "Y-you don't have any…actual LIVE spiders in here do you?" he asked nervously.

Gabriella shook her head. "My husband got rid of them years ago. It's just so cold up here I don't really like coming up here so I haven't dusted them away yet." she explained. Steve sighed in relief. Grant raised an eyebrow. "Where Is your husband?" he asked. Gabriella looked said for a moment. "He died 8 years ago in a car accident. My oldest daughter, Belle, and I were the only survivors." she explained.

"Sorry to hear that." Jason had told her. Gabriella smiled a fake smile. "I'm okay, really. Should I show you where my youngest was assaulted?" she asked. Jason motioned his hand for Gabriella to lead the way.

~*~

After Gabriella had showed them the main haunting areas, the T.A.P.S group set up the cameras and got out the rest of the equipment. "We all ready?" Jason asked his team. He got a few yeses and a one or two nods. "Alright, let's do this. Lights-"

"Aagh!!"

A little girls screaming had sent chills up the investigators spines. It wasn't long until Jason and Grant busted in the door thinking the ghost had stricken again. All they saw was a little girl running down the stairs with sewing needles after her. "What the…!?" was all Jason managed to say.

As soon as the little girl was safe in her mothers arms, a teenaged boy came our from the corner and smacked the sewing needles with a frying pan. The needles flew backward a few feet finally crashing into the wall and falling to the floor, never to fly again. The tears the little girl shed moistened Gabriella's shirt. "I…I want to move, mommy. I don't…I don't like it here anymore…" the girl cried.

The teenaged boy began stomping on the needles. "Damn pest!" he exclaimed. Jason and Grant walked toward Gabriella and her youngest daughter. "What was that?" Jason asked, sounding a little worried. Gabriella picked up her daughter, Susanne, and faced to the two boys. "That's a new one on me. Normally the ghost has stayed away from the children…well except that one time with Susanne's dolls." Gabriella stated.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gabriella asked, handing Susanne to Belle her oldest daughter. Jason's worried face turned to determined. "Absolutely; there's no way this ghost is going to scare us away." he assured the frightened woman. "But to give you guys some peace of mind why don't you find a hotel or something to stay the night in?" Grant suggested.

Gabriella nodded her head, obviously finding the idea very wise at the moment. "We will, thank you." she said. "Just go ahead and leave whenever you want. And don't worry about locking the doors when you go; at the moment I don't really care if someone breaks in. The locks don't work all that well anyway." she stated. Jason and Grant nodded.

**Authors note:/ Okay, the only reason why I'm writing this is because I'm on a MAJOR writers block for my BLEACH story [wallows in self pity]. But when I finally get back on track I promise you I'll continue.**


	3. Ghosts in the Attic part 3

Chapter 2: Ghosts in the Attic part 3

The members of TAPS set up the equipment like they did on every other investigation. Gabriella Adams and her family had hit the road to stay in a motel for the night, too afraid to stay in their own home for one more night.

Once all of the cameras were in place Jason and Grant decided to hit the lights and start the investigation off with the regular pairs: Jason and Grant, Steve and Tango, and Kris and Amy.

**Adams' House**

**Susanne's Room **

**11:32 p.m.**

**Kris and Amy**

"It sure is creepy in here at night." Kris mumbled to herself.

Amy and Kris were sent to investigate the youngest ones room, Susanne's room. Gabriella had explained that dolls had been thrown at Susanne, her blankets would fly off her bed, and her closet door would open and slam back shut. Amy and Kris were in for an interesting night.

"Is there anyone with us tonight?" Kris asked first. "If you are can you give us a sign of you presence?" Amy asked following Kris' question. Nothing happened after a few moments. Kris began to ask more questions. "We heard that you were scaring little Susanne. Are you still in here?"

Nothing happened.

After a while Kris and Amy became irritated. There was so much activity to debunk that Gabriella had explained; but nothing was happening. The toys stayed where they were sitting/laying, the bed stayed neatly made (Kris and Amy sat on the floor incase the blankets did decide to move), and the closet door stayed shut. Kris looked at Amy; Amy shrugged.

Not wanting to give up Kris decided to ask one more, pointless, question. "Are you a boy or a girl? If you are here can you knock once for boy or two times for girl? Can you do that for us?" she asked. After a few moments of silence the two girls finally jumped after they heard two thumps from the closet.

_Knock. Knock._

"Did you hear that?" Kris asked Amy.

"You bet I did." Amy responded, sounding a little jumpy.

_Knock. Knock._

"We get it, you're a girl." Kris said, half joking. Amy, trying to hold back a giggle, had a few questions herself. "Are you the one scaring little Susanne? Knock once for no, twice for yes."

_Knock. Knock._

The knocking made chills go up the girls' spines. "I think it's coming from the closet." Kris pointed out. The girls stood up off the floor and slowly made their way to the closet.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The two girls jumped back a few feet at the sudden loud knocking from the closet. The handle began to jiggle. No hope of getting it open however. Kris and Amy looked at each. "I don't wanna open it. You open it." Kris said. Amy looked as if Kris was going crazy. "I don't wanna open it, either!" she exclaimed quietly.

_Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Stomp._

The sudden footsteps made the girls shriek for a split second. "What the hell was that?" Amy asked, as quietly as she could despite how freaked out she was.

**Attic**

**11:57 p.m.**

**Jason and Grant**

"Damn it's cold up here."

"What? You didn't notice earlier?

Grant shot a look at Jason for the "common sense" comment. Of course he noticed earlier; he just wanted to say something since nothing much happened.

"_Agh! What was that!?"_

"_What was what?"_

"_Someone touch me!"_

"_Stop your shouting."_

Jason and Grant tried to hold back their laughs. They could easily hear Amy and Kris from down below (the flooring in the attic sucked) and everything they were saying. "I know they're still learning, including Kris, but they shouldn't be THAT freaked out." Jason joked. Grant let out a small laugh.

_Stomp. Stomp._

The two boys nearly jumped out of their skin with the sudden sounds. "What the…?" Grant asked himself. Jason turned on the recorder. "Is there anyone here with us tonight?" he asked, speaking into the recorder.

"_Get out…"_

Jason and Grant looked. No one was in the attic other than themselves. "Dude, did you hear that?" Grant asked, looking at Jason. Jason didn't answer for a moment. "Yeah…I heard it." he finally said. The two couldn't be more anxious. It's been a long time since they've heard a voice so clear…and with an angry intent.

"Are you a man or a woman?" Grant asked. The voice wasn't clear enough to tell male from female.

"_GET OUT."_

The response to Grant's question was definitely clear, definitely louder, and 100 percent, positively angry. Jason and Grant slowly stood up from the cold floor. "Okay…we're leaving." Jason said hesitantly. The two didn't want to leave. Sure they had evidence of a haunting on the recorder; but they wanted to know why the spirit was so irritated.

_Smack!_

"Grant!?"

Jason watched as Grant nearly fell back. "What the hell was that!?" Grant exclaimed, rubbing his cheek that now stung as if he was smacked by claws. Jason tried to hold back a chuckle. "Figures it'd go for you." he joked. Grant raised an eyebrow.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"You always get hurt on investigations."

"I do not!"

"Oh, yes you do."

"I'm not the only one!"

"No but you're normally the one getting hurt."

"_GET OUT!"_

A loud shout and a cool breeze of wind was more than enough to convince Jason and Grant that they should stop joking around and leave the attic. "Okay, okay we're leaving!" Grant exclaimed, continuing to rub his cheek in pain.

The two were about to leave when they heard another loud "get out." Hell knows what they did but the spirit was more than angry. It had a killing intent in its voice. And to prove that killing intent was true and personal, it decided to shove Jason down the stairs. "Jay!" Grant called out, trying to reach for his friend before he fell to his supposed death (or concussion).

Thankfully, Jason did crash through to door but he remained almost unharmed. Just a scratch or two. Jason's faint laughter was relief enough for Grant that his friend was alright. "What do you know? Maybe you're not the only one who gets hurt." Jason joked. Grant made his down the stairs to reunite with his friend. "How do you think we'll explain this to Gabriella?" he asked.

Jason thought long and hard as he stared at the broken door. "We'll blame Tango. That's what we have him for." he joked. Grant let out a laugh and followed Jason to the basement where the claimed singing was heard from by Gabriella's oldest son, Nathan.

**Author's note:/ Wow, the investigation has barely started and Grant and Jason are already getting their asses handed to them xD. More is bound to come so stay tuned!**


	4. Ghosts in the Attic part 4

**Jacob's Room**

**12:22 a.m.**

**Steve and Tango**

"Steve and Tango in Jacob's room. Is there anyone here with us tonight?" Steve asked, speaking into the recorder. Steve and Tango were lucky to actually find their way through the teenagers room. It was dark, and the room wasn't exactly clean. But the two investigators somehow managed.

"We here you've been trying to strangle Jacob and tipping his furniture over," Steve went on, "would you like to tell us why?" Tango leaned against the wall waiting for a response. It was quiet in the room. It was also darker than average since the room was painted black. It was advanced darkness to Steve and Tango.

_Thump._

Tango flinched for a moment at the sudden sound of movement. "Dude did you hear that?" he asked Steve. Nodding his head, Steve tried to find a possible explanation for the noise. "Was that you making that thumping sound?" Tango asked, only to get nothing for a response.

"Ah, I see what it was."

Tango tried to find his way over to Steve. "It was just a flashlight. It must have rolled off the dresser." Steve explained, flicking the flashlight on and off again. "Batteries must be dead." he said, tossing the flashlight on the bead.

_Thump. Thump._

The boys' hearts began to race. "Was that the flashlight this time, Steve?" Tango asked, looking all over the room. Steve walked over to the bed. The flashlight did land on the bed (from what Steve could see) so what caused the thumping noises? "A-are you a man or a woman? One knock for man two for woman." Steve said.

_Knock. Knock._

Tango and Steve looked at each other.

_Get out!_

The sudden demand nearly turned the two investigators white. "Dude, let's go." Tango whispered. Steve pointed the EMF detector in several directions. "The readings are everywhere, man. They're off the charts." Steve stated, sounding both scared and amazed.

_GET! OUT!!!_

Steve getting punched in the gut was enough to convince anyone. "Dude, you alright!?" Tango exclaimed. Steve held his stomach with pain. "L-let's get the hell out of here…" Steve mumbled, following Tango out the bedroom door.

_Meanwhile with Kris and Amy…_

The two girls were still investigating Susanne's room. So far they have heard knocking and stomping; Amy had felt something touch her. But the two girls refused to leave. They weren't letting no ghost make cowards out of them. "I think it's gone…" Amy said, looking over at her partner. Kris sighed heavily. "Do you think the guys have had any luck?" she asked.

Amy shrugged her closet and went back to looking at the closet. Just incase anything else happened. Kris went back to watching the bed. So far the blankets and sheets and moved an inch.

**Gabriella's room**

**1:27 a.m.**

**Jason and Grant**

"Are you with us?" Jason asked, talking into the recorder. They already knew something was in the attic, and Gabriella had only mentioned one entity at a time. Could it be possible the same entity was causing everything in the house? Jason and Grant were determined to find out the truth.

"We'd like to know if you followed us in Gabriella's room." Grant said, crossing his arms. Jason found a seat on Gabriella's bed and crossed his legs. "We'd like for you to give us some proof if you're in here." he said. "Just don't be throwing scissors. Scissors aren't allowed in this game, sorry." Grant held back a few chuckles at the scissors remark.

"Turn on a light, make some foot steps, anything." Jason continued. The two boys waited a good 10 minutes but still nothing had happened; that is until the heard something move. "What was that?" Grant asked, unfolding his arms. "Dude did you hear that? Something moved."

Jason stood up. "Yeah, I heard." he replied. "Was that you making the noise?" No response met either of their ears. "Dude what's that?" Grant asked, pointing at a floating figure across the room. The moonlight made a slight glimmer of its shape. "Man is that a…base ball bat?" Grant went on. Jason tilted his head a little to get a better look.

It was in fact a baseball bat. It floating in midair. As soon as the EMF detector began to berserk with beeps the air became more cool; almost freezing. Yet it was stuffy all at the same time. The two investigators started to get a little spooked as the bat came closer toward them. "That better not be metal…" Grant mumbled to himself.

The bat made its position as it was about to swing. "I'd say it's time to leave…" Jason said, backing up a little. "I'm with you on that." Grant responded, backing up toward the door. The two headed for the door in a somewhat quick pace but the bat continued to follow them. Their pacing turned into running. The bat was till after them but it wasn't long until Jason and Grant made their way into the living room meeting up with Steve and Tango."What happened to you two?" Steve asked. "I've never seen you two scared." Jason and Grant tried to catch up with their breath before speaking. "No scissors, Jay? Really? There are plenty of other things that could kill us." Grant said.

"Grant watch-!"

_GET!! OUT!!_

_THWACK!_

After a loud and clear threat the base ball bat, that was supposedly ditched, made a clear direct hit to Grants' head. Jason grabbed the bat and threw it across the living room. "Friggin' bastard!" he snapped. After it crash landing on the dining room table the bat made no sign of movement. Two girls screaming could be heard coming down the stairs. "What happened!?" Amy exclaimed. "Why is Grant hurt!?"

_GET OUT!!_

"I think it doesn't want us out of any rooms in particular. I think it wants out of the house, completely." Kris stated, fear in her voice. Steve helped Grant back up to his feet. "I'm with you on that bet. Let's get the hell out of here." Jason responded, leading his team out of the house to safety leaving the equipment.

While getting inside the van, Amy could swear she had saw a woman in the living room window. Amy could only think about Gabriella and how she was going to react to what happened that night.

**Authors note: Story one almost complete!**


	5. Ghosts in the Attic part 5

**Adams' House**

**The Reveal**

"He was hit by what!?" Gabriella exclaimed. Instead of Grant with Jason to reveal what they had caught and/or experienced the night before, due to certain casualties (no he's not dead), Steve accompanied Jason for the reveal. Gabriella Adams already wasn't liking what she was hearing.

Jason and Steve had already played the recording of the stomping, knocking, and thumping, and they had shown her clips of a shadow figure walking through walls and going to room to room. Gabriella tried to hide it, but she was scared out of her mind; scared for her children's safety and her own.

"I was smart to find another house in Iowa." Gabriella commented. Steve raised an eyebrow. "You're moving to Iowa?" he asked. Trying to ignore the lump in her throat Gabriella said, "Around the fourth day of the haunting I couldn't take it anymore. I just had to get my children and myself out of this mad house." she explained.

After the reveal Gabriella shook both Jason's and Steve's hands and told them to tell Grant to get better (he was hit pretty hard). Gabriella and her family had major packing to do.

**Authors' note:/ Thank you so much for reading "episode" 1 of Ghost Hunters: Naraku no Hana! It means a lot. Stay tuned for "episode" 2. Jason and the team (Grant still a little loopy from the last investigation) are headed to an old ranch up in Kansas where there have been claims of ghost horses and a two entities wandering the halls of the old Crutch house. Is it the ghosts of an old cowboy and his cowgirl daughter coming back to take back over their ranch? Stay tuned to find out!**


	6. Prologue: Echoes on the Ranch part 1

Prologue

"That damn horse." John Crutch cursed under his breath. His daughters horse cried into the night; as if something were troubling her. His wife, Sylvia, was too fast asleep to hear the horses cries; and his daughter, Mary Sue, wasn't allowed to leave the house after dark.

John got out of his arm chair and walked outside the house. "Hey, be quiet out here!" he called out. The horse ignored John's demands and continued to whinny at the moonlit sky. John cursed under his breath and walked over to the horse. The two elder horses were fast asleep; why was Mary Sue's horse the only one awake? What did she see?

"You deaf, horse? I said be-" John refused to finish his sentence after he laid his eyes on the terrifying sight his daughters horse made a fuss about. A gray and white wild horse ran free around the property. It whinnied to the sky, but its cries could only be heard as faint echoes. The horse look so close by, but it's appearance began to fade every second, than reappeared clearly.

Was it a ghost?

**Authors note:/ Ooh, A ghost horse. How interesting!**


End file.
